Emerald Enhances Golden and Amethyst
by BreezyDream
Summary: AU. Nobles and best friends Lelouch Lamperouge and Celeste Corabelle, or CC, quickly find themselves tangled in each other's love lives as they admit their affections for each other's friends Shirley Fenette and Suzaku Kururugi. And what would best friends do besides help each other on their path of love? As if old feelings could possibly resurface...right? CluClu Story! T Safety.


"**_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_**

* * *

_This part, act, chapter, or break in their real story didn't have to happen at all._

_._

_These tedious events did nothing but prolong the inevitable outcome and turn their hearts into a melancholy song._

_._

_For these two were meant to fall in love with each other all along._

_._

_Though, one of them would never know of the words spoken on that day for reasons decidedly made by the heavens so._

_._

_For the girl with flowing green hair and golden orbs fled with tear-stained eyes on that fateful day all those years ago._

* * *

**Emerald Enhances Golden and Amethyst**

**.**

"Green always complements black." She declared.

"Golden always complements violet!" He countered.

"A smirk always wins against a smile!"

"That's the way its always been," Lelouch sighed. Turning around to face his companion with flowing green hair with smirking golden irises, he saw the tantalizing stare he was being given.

"You know it boya." She said while holding up an emerald green dress that reached the floor with all the ruffles and sparkles. "This would go well with your black suit wouldn't it? It would go much better than the golden one don't you think?"

Both of them were shopping around the mall in preparation for CC's family's huge party that was going to be coming up in a few days. Being a noble prince, he should be able to hold a decent appearance; especially when there was a sloppy excuse for a noble who was making a mess out of the clothing store standing beside him. While he was shopping around in obvious noble clothing in a fancy dress shirt and pants that matched his ebony hair, he couldn't help but see how the person next to him looked in comparison.

This "person" was named CC.

Though CC was a noble of blood, she was a commoner at heart as her love for Pizza Hut and Cheese Kun grew larger every day. This was apparent, much to Lelouch's dismay, as her day-to-day attire mainly consisted of a t-shirt with Cheese Kun logo on it along with a pair of jeans.

And what personality might the commoner girl trapped in a noble body have exactly?

Her attitude was portrayed as a lazy, teasing, instigator who is always looking for a little play fight with Lelouch while insults flew through the smirk that permanently rested on her face. Nonetheless, despite her lazy attitude when it came to acting like a noble, she had her good points. She even won the title of Lelouch Lamperouge's best friend.

A witch and a warlock perfect pair would be the words to describe their abnormal relationship.

It was a lively relationship which resulted in endless battles and teasing, but their personalities and arrogance complemented each other extremely well. The warlock looked at the witch with a sarcastic face like one he'd give her in their mind battles as he gave the dress a double thumbs down along.

"While I am pleased you are trying to look like someone from your own class instead of a commoner for once in your life, I have to turn that dress down." He smirked.

Turning away in the racks, he found the glowing golden gown and put it into his companion's hands.

"As if I even wanted your opinion in the first place boy." CC sneered as her attention went back to her emerald gown.

"I know you have at least some fashion sense CC. Therefore, why don't you use your god-given talent already. Do yourself a favor and pick an appropriate dress to wear for whatever party your parents are throwing this weekend that you need to be there for."

"Why do you even want me to choose that dress anyway?"

"Everybody in Britannia knows about you and I. I can't let them see you with me in that horrid dress you witch."

Smirking, the witch inched closer to the warlock as his back was turned on her.

"Oh really? Everyone in Britannia knows about you and I?"

She stood high to get closer to his neck.

"Exactly _how much_ do they know about you and I?"

Her breath finally made contact with the ebony haired noble's neck as his eyes saw her coming closer.

Lelouch turned around completely, slightly perturbed by the lack of space in between them, and looked down at his competitor.

"They know the bare minimum that they have to know" He hissed.

"So you admit it then?" The emerald haired woman drew closer. "They know the minimum? What's the maximum point only we know?"

She filled in the gaps her best friend kept putting in between them.

"How long are you going to keep up that facade as my best friend when you are so obviously in love with me?" She finished with her eyes looking directly into his.

'Yet again, you want another round of accusations CC?' He mentally challenged he with his amethyst orbs.

'Put up a good fight boy' She mentally answered him as she saw the challenge growing in his eyes.

Grumbling, Lelouch retorted, "Stop your wishful thinking witch! All you do is take my money and use it to buy ungodly amounts of pizza! That, and you drag me with you to buy a dumb dress for just some other party!"

He then moved closer to the commoner noble as he realized the bored expression on her face.

Poking him, CC countered, "The answer could use some work. Anyway, this party is actually semi-important, at least for my family, so I have to at least look decent even in a witch's body. You were always the one telling me to be more like a person of our class were you not?"

Scowling at the witch, Lelouch went on.

"What's so important about this party? Your family practically throws one every week"

The amount of parties the Corabelle's had were simply_ outrageous_.

They were the reason for all their awkward memories and they had learned their lesson and

decided to stay away from Corabelle parties for a while after that incident for the most part.

"Despite our pledge to stay away from my family's parties ever since that unspoken incident, this one isn't really that kind of party. My father thinks I am eligible for marriage now, so my family is looking for potential suitors for me." She finished while she sighed with an annoyed look on her face.

While she was standing there feeling annoyed and angry thinking about the situation, her companion was trying to hold back laughter as he could see the anger growing in her eyes.

However, the shock a best friend harboring secret love would have; It was the shock of pure amusement.

Unable to control his laughter after a few seconds, Lelouch whispered in between laughs, "YOU? You, who looks down on men is looking for a suitor? You are kidding me right!"

Feeling angry at the boy's immense laughter, she gave him the death glare while turning her attention back to the dresses. "I never said I wanted to get married. It's just something else that my family is forcing on me. The party tonight is actually meant to be taken seriously, says my family, and how "it could be the moment I find my true love!""

"Never thought you'd be one to fall for that witch."

"Believe me, I haven't. I already know I'm better off as a bachelorette as you know. Anyway, the emerald dress you have in your clutches is still the one I like better! It will definitely match your suit better!" She concluded while switching the golden dress he had placed in her hand earlier with the emerald one that had been taken away.

Hissing under his breath at his unappreciative friend, he put down the golden dress he was holding before he made his way to the dressing room with CC.

As they were walking, he asked, "Why is it so important for you to match my suit any-"

He could already hear her chuckling.

"Why else, but to train you in our game since you always do so poorly." She smirked her Cheshire cat grin as she peaked through the door while looking at him with fake big eyes while saying in an easy to hear fabricated voice, "Unless you think I'm secretly in love with you"

Upon hearing the tone of her voice, the high class man swore shivers were crawling up his back as he just hissed, "CC!" in a hushed tone as soon as he heard he laugh to herself on the other side of the door.

'Ugh, that witch. Sometimes I wonder how-'

"Oh, excuse me, could you help me?" A new voice interrupted his thinking as he turned his head away from his best friend who had vanished into the changing room.

What he saw did surprise him to say the least.

The voice belonged to a seemingly twenty year old girl with long ginger hair with radiant avocado eyes that struck a pang of nostalgia within Lelouch but didn't provide an explanation for why.

She wore a small, attractive smile that was looked like it was always at peace, and her voice was calm and collected. Her outfit also showed her simplicity as she wore a slightly above average shirt with a modest skirt. With all this information being processed in Lelouch's mind, he hadn't heard her when she asked again.

"Excuse me?" She repeated herself, the small smile still plastered on her face.

When he finally began realizing he was staring, he tried to shake off his dazed look as he replied, "Um, oh no I'm just waiting for a friend. She should be out any mom-"

"Lelouch, where are you- Oh, there you are. Who is this girl you attracted?" CC questioned as she walked towards him in the emerald dress. The dress was a very dark emerald that could even pass for a black dress with huge ruffles and sparkles making their way down the bottom of the dress.

The raven haired man couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Much to his embarrassment, he knew automatically that the emerald dress was indeed the perfect dress for her. Of course, he would never let her know that.

'I can't admit she made the right choice though' Lelouch said to himself as he was starting to believe that the dress was made as a perfect embodiment of the witch. 'It wouldn't be impossible due with her ties to some fashion agencies. However, he was so caught up thinking about the coincidence that nothing could have prepared him for conversation he was about to hear.

"Shirley?" The girl in the golden gown said as she finally answered her own question after taking a nice, long look at her.

"CC?" Shirley squealed as she took a look at the unforgettable hair and permanently smirking eyes she thought she had seen before."CC it really is you! You look so beautiful! You have grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

_'What?'_

Blinking, Lelouch looked at both of them before turning to CC and asking, "Wait, do you two know each other?" His confused expression showed he wanted answers. _Now._

Completely ignoring the violet eyes that were pleading for an explanation, CC just smiled and walked over and embraced Shirley.

"We were best friends in middle school, but she moved to Japan and hasn't been seen here in Britannia since!" She continued as her and Shirley broke their embrace with Lelouch still sitting there waiting for a the confusion in his mind to settle down.

"Yeah, but I don't really have any memory of you." Shirley sighed as she put her hand behind her head. "What's your name?"

Suddenly remembering the strange feeling he felt when first meeting her, the warlock tried to regain his composure as he replied, "Lelouch Lamperouge. It's nice to meet you."

CC took notice of the light blush that danced along his face. 'Was that a light tint of pink that graced your face lover boy?'

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" Shirley replied. Her eyes widened as a blank memory flew past her mind.

'No...Could he be...?' Shirley began to think before she saw a smile from CC's face as she repeated his name.

Shaking her head, the red head spoke up, "Oh my bad, I can't seem to remember

you! I'm Shirley Fenette!" She said with a small smile."I hope we could become friends!"

For some reason, the warlock was having a hard time responding.

"That dress looks amazing on you CC!" He looked up to see his best friend's old friend changing the conversation.

Staring at Lelouch while nudging him to get his attention, CC smirked. "See I told my choice was the best choice!"

"Whatever you say, CC." He replied.

The way he did it was almost automatic. It wasn't something he did often, and he knew she was basically just a stranger, but he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

The onlooker realized and started to giggle to herself.

"Oh, you guys are actually seem really close! Are you two be dating?" Shirley asked as she cupped her hands together with her eyes closed.

Looking at the witch beside him in disgust, the raven haired warlock quickly spoke. "Not at all! We are just best friends and she asked for me for help picking out a dress for her suitor finding party tonight." Lelouch finished that last part with a laugh.

Giving him the death glare, the information was reaffirmed by CC as she told Shirley that they were just best friends and nothing more.

"Oh, my mistake! You guys just seemed to be arguing like an old married couple! Also did I hear correctly CC? You are looking for a suitor! We are getting old, aren't we?" Shirley said as she giggled to herself again.

With both Lelouch's and CC's lips formed into frowns as an obvious irritation it was causing them to be thought of as an item, CC didn't even hear the suitor comment.

This caused everyone to chuckle lightly to themselves before Shirley looked at the time.

"Well, I actually have some errands to run, but I'll be in_ Latte Afternoon_ at like 2:15 Why don't we all meet there to catch up some more?" Shirley finally suggested as she got out her phone.

With both Lelouch and CC saying yes, they exchanged phone numbers and decided to go to _Latte Afternoon _at 2:15just like Shirley had proposed.

As soon as fiery orange hair turned the corner, CC began interrogating her mute companion.

However, the thing that she found funny was that the warlock's view was still in the same direction as her long gone old friend Shirley.

'She was really interesting,' Lelouch thought as he stared out the window of the store. 'But what is this feeling I'm having?'

While he mused over his new phenomena, CC smirked while standing on her toes to get to his ear and whispered, "Well, looks like somebody just got hit with Cupid's arrow!"

Feeling the air brush against his ear, Lelouch jumped backwards. With the tips of his hears turning slightly red, either from the assumption or CC's breath tickling his ear, Lelouch grumbled, "I was hit with no such arrow witch!"

"Oh, don't even try to deny it Lelouch! You were so looking at her all dreamy like, not to mention the flushed face! If that's not a sign of a crush, I have no idea what is" CC sneered.

With his face turning an even darker shade, the lover boy finally shut his mouth as he watched Cupid's helper retreating back into the dressing room.

He knew what that meant.

He had lost their game as she was going to take off the gown to buy it with his money.

"Wait! Don't you want me to look for other dresses?" He tried one last time to change her mind, but of course, to no avail.

"

No need boy. I've had my mind set on this one and I know that you agree with my decision anyway. You just don't want to lose our game! Also, I know you are in a hurry to get back to Shirley."

He saw her smirk through the reflection in the mirror before the door was slammed shut in his face.

There was just no reasoning with the witch.

In the dressing room, CC couldn't help but think about her best friend's blushed face.

'So that boy finally admits to having a crush!' She pondered as she striped out of her dress and put on her usual jeans and tee shirt.

Emerging, CC pushed the dress into Lelouch's hands while she said, "Come now your princess is waiting!"

Quickly, with her dress in her hand, the two friends left the store.

* * *

Once in _Latte Afternoon_ , Shirley was thinking a lot about the situation.

'I wonder how long Lelouch has known CC' She swirled the coffee in her cup into circles with her straw. 'CC's changed a lot. She doesn't have the same vibe she had all those years ago. I wonder what they have done for each other.'

This self questioning went on until she found herself waving as she saw the people in question coming her way at their destined time of 2:15. CC was holding a bag that she was sure had to be the emerald dress, and Lelouch was just trying to look at any other thing except Shirley.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt somewhat uneasy and confused being around her. Of course, he didn't want to give CC the right to anymore teasing she may have in her twisted little mind.

As they moved toward the table, Lelouch made looks at CC saying, 'Please just be silent'

However, nothing proved impossible for his witch as she started making her way to the table and forced Lelouch to sit opposite of Shirley.

Across the table, she looked into Lelouch's eyes with a message of her own that said, 'This is fun so I won't proceed to be silent.'

Completely oblivious to the devilish witch and the blushing warlock'eye conversation, Shirley started to pick small chat back up from where they had left off at the store.

"So, how old are you, Lelouch?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm twenty-one. And if you know CC, you must be around twenty, correct?" He answered while grunting at his best friend as she saw her smile curve into an evil smirk

"Correct!" She smiled, "How long have you known CC?"

"Well we met in high school, so about five years I guess." CC answered as she joined in the conversation.

Interested, Shirley turned to CC and commented, "You were never into guy friends CC."

Putting her drink down, CC looked at Shirley wide eyed with a look saying stop speaking.

That was the taboo and Shirley realized it as soon as she let it escape.

'Crap.' CC said to herself while leaning on her left hand. 'Here comes the teasing.'

Finding it was his turn to smirk; Lelouch looked at CC saying, "Now CC is that true? What did I do to change your mind?" He added tons of suggestiveness to the middle just as she had done earlier as he continued, "You wouldn't have happened to have a crush on me when you first met me would you?"

Seeing where this was going, the witch just sneered at her warlock before stating, "Don't get your hopes up yet boy. I just thought you were interesting that's all."

Her eyes still had fight left in them, and she brought it on.

"No, I'm curious now," He continued, "Why weren't you particular fond of being friends with guys? You had to have gotten over it if you had agreed to your father's belief of finding you a suitor."

"Well somebody has lots of questions today huh?" She replied with her tone sounding more agitated. "First of all, you know those are not my wishes, and secondly, I just saw them as weak opponents I could use to be my rivals in classes by how many of them were just pure nuisances." She finished while rubbing her temple.

"You were the only semi smart one I could find."

Despite her confident answer, he could see he was causing a reaction, meaning he was actually winning their little mind games for once. Therefore, Lelouch continued to spill out little jokes that gained him numerous scowls from CC only to be cut off by his familiar brunette friend's voice.

With the voice coming from directly outside the coffee house, all turned around to see the man in question.

"Hey! Lelouch, CC? Is that you?" The voice shouted as he passed the windows of the coffee house. "Wait for me, I'll come say hello!"

Running inside, the voice turned out to be Suzaku and Lelouch and CC made it clear that they had welcomed his company, especially CC.

Upon arrival, Suzaku greeted everybody with hugs along with adding in some harmless teasing. "Lelouch what are you doing here? And with two girls? Are you two timing CC with her right in front of you?" He questioned as he already knew the answer.

'Again with the joke Kururugi.' CC looked up at her friend with a look of false anger written on her face.

It was something that he always said about the two of them. He felt like they had been inseparable since their first meeting in high school, but neither of them paid much attention to it except hear it ring in their ears like an annoying bee that won't go away from your lemonade. Despite the persistent teasing and hinting, the emerald eyed, brunette Suzaku was a good friend to the both of them.

"You know we aren't dating Suzaku," Lelouch said calmly with a smirk as he made room for his friend, "And this is Shirley Fenette. She and CC have been friends since middle school but she just moved back from Japan."

Something clicked in the mind of the other emerald eyes.

"Hi there, Suzaku Kururugi? Yes that has to be it! I remember you!" Shirley exclaimed as she went to embrace Suzaku.

After thinking for a few seconds, Suzaku finally remembered and returned the embrace. "Fenette...Shirley oh yes how can I forget!"

Both were smiling, and Lelouch felt a bit out of place for being the only one who hadn't recognized Shirley at first.

'How am I the only one who doesn't know her?' Lelouch pondered.

Remembering Suzaku, Shirley turned to CC as she remembered the subject she was about to get to before Suzaku walked in. "Hey Suzaku, do you know that CC is going to try to attract

Suitors?" She asked in excitement.

After making a look of surprise, Suzaku looked at his green haired friend while saying, "Oh really CC? I didn't know!" He scooted closer, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The way he was scooting and talking made CC uncomfortable for some reason and Lelouch noticed.

'What is that witch doing?' He questioned.

"I just found out today." She finally responded while looking at Suzaku with uneasy eyes.

"Well, who would you think would be your potential suitor?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Surprisingly, the noble girl's eyes widened and she stood there speechless for a few seconds which was totally unlike her. However, she composed herself after a minute and replied, "I'm not really sure. I'm not sure I'll find any real love. I'm doing this for my parents."

Patting his friend on the back, Suzaku stated, "Oh, I'm sure you'll find love CC! Maybe it's already here and you just don't know it yet!" He finished while pointing to Lelouch and making the usual Lelouch and CC love joke.

Upon hearing this, CC looked up and smiled a bit before finishing, "Yeah, maybe it is but I doubt it!"

With the mood died down, Shirley began to add to the love comment. She looked up with spirit and said, "Hey CC, remember when we were in middle school and you had the biggest crush of your life?"

Sighing and holding her head, CC looked up with a small smile and exclaimed, "How could I

forget? It caused me nothing but stress for three years!" She finished with a sigh.

With the answers flowing, Shirley went on. "Do you still have a crush on him?-"

Figuring she'd say the name, CC cut her off.

"No need to worry about that. Not at all. It was a stupid middle school crush. It wasn't like it was going to always be on my mind." She stated in a monotone voice. "And I thought we agreed it was secret. These boys can't know!" She stated back to her smirk.

This was what broke Lelouch's trance.

'Wait, CC had a crush in middle school? Why wasn't I informed? Why did she cover up her

mouth?' Lelouch looked to CC who was stirring her coffee uneasily.

"You had a crush in middle school?"The brunette boy interrupted as he helped his old friend stir her coffee. "Why was I never informed this?"

Growing nostalgic for unwanted things, CC shoved it off and replied, "It was stupid and unrequited so it didn't matter."

All the while she avoided his gaze and Lelouch noticed.

Looking at his old friend, Suzaku shoulder hugged CC, which caused a slight stir but nothing that could be detected from anyone but Lelouch, and responded, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you or beat the guy up for hurting you! You knew that right?" He finished with a smile.

Seeing the smile, CC turned away and said, "It was too stupid for words that's all"

Shirley commented, "Oh well that's fine! It looks like everything turned out completely fin-"

The second taboo was being hinted at, and the witch decided she should leave before she ended up saying things she didn't wish to speak of.

This time getting up, CC went over to Lelouch as she pulled him aside through the booth.

"Oh Lelouch look at the time," She began, "It's time for more shopping."

Looking up at her, Lelouch looked confused. "It is?"

"Yes remember, I still need more noble clothes to wear. It's already three and we have more shopping to do. They could meet up and all walk out of the mall together later. Text me Shirley. Let's meet up some other time. See you Suzaku." CC said before Lelouch could open his mouth. All he got in was a wave before he was halfway out of the coffee house.

* * *

With Lelouch noticing the way CC ran out of there after Shirley's comment, some questions needed answers.

'Why was she looking for a way out?' He contemplated whether or not to ask before he finally gave in and started speaking to his silent friend who was just walking in her usual emotionless state of being.

"Hey CC, why did you want to leave so suddenly?" He asked while looking at her in the corner of his eye to see if she showed any signs or evidence that could solve the case.

"I just felt like we needed more shopping." She responded without any stammering or mumbles.

Lelouch shook his head.

'She's lying' He said to himself as he looked down to his side. 'She always tries to answer as quickly as she can with her lies. Could it have something to do with Shirley's crush comment?'

With the idea in mind, he decided to try to find a key to unlock CC.

"Did it have to do with Shirley's comment?" He asked while still facing ahead while he tried to look uninterested. However, he did notice she stopped walking for a second until catching up.

"Of course not." She replied trying to sound convincing even though she was cursing her old friend's existence for speaking of the old taboo.

Of course, she wasn't willing to give him any bones that easily. She threw him some plastic fossils while keeping the real ones far and out of reach.

"What about Suzaku?" He asked again with his eyes focused on her this time to see any difference in expression. Truth be told, he got his wish that came in an extremely slight pink tint that crossed his companion's face for a millionth of a millisecond. In fact, it was so quick and so faded that a person who could only detect the color pink probably wouldn't have noticed it. Of course, Lelouch wasn't just a normal person and he knew her inside and out and hear her, again, slightest sound of mumbling when she finally replied.

"No, of course not." She reaffirmed.

"I see." He began again when the perfect question popped into his mind. "Hey, CC?"

"Again with the questions?" She looked up with a small smile that looked somewhat tired.

"I'll let us shop after this last one. I promise."

Sighing to herself with a small smirk on her face, she answered, "Ok one more."

'Let's see if you could guess boy' CC said mindfully.

"When did you meet Suzaku?"

Her eyes popped in her head for like a millisecond but Lelouch caught it unknowing to her.

'You never disappoint' she remembered in her mind.

'Should I tell him?' She began again. 'No, I have to keep these answers quick.'

"I met him in high school." She said too quickly without thinking even though she immediately realized her mistake.

With that answer declaring his victory, he stated, "You're lying. You were already friends when I met you on the first day of high school."

After she was caught off guard by how quick he saw through her white lie, she answered back quickly again, "And what if I did meet him in middle school boy?"

'Come on, you are getting closer to the bones!' She took note.

"He was the one wasn't he? The crush Shirley was talking about?" Lelouch said while smirking down at his still emotionless friend.

'And there you found the real bones.' CC concluded while looking up at the ceiling of the mall.

Deciding that it was best just to admit it opposed to the hours of teasing he'd be repaying her with until she spills out the real answer, CC began to confess in her own way.

"What would you do if I responded yes? Though, you already asked your last question." She asked while turning around to face him.

"Well first, that wasn't a question to you, more to me knowing that the statement is true." He

smirked at her. "Do you still like him?"

CC looked at him with her eyes unchanging. "I suppose I have more feelings for him than a friend, but way less than feelings for a lover. I mean, I have more feelings for him than you, Wait a second; I have more feelings for Cheese Kun than I have for you. However, he would act as a great potential suitor."

Choosing to ignore that middle part, Lelouch chuckled as he mockingly repeated his friend's words from earlier.

"Looks like you are the one who got hit with Cupid's arrow."

Cupid's helper shot himself with the arrow by mistake, how troublesome.

"I just meant he'd make my family really impressed. I didn't say he would be my first choice."

"Well, would he be?"

Slowly, she looked up with a scowl on her face upon hearing the excessive laughter.

'I won witch!'

She saw his eyes meet hers and how they commented on their own victory for one of the first times.

Having had enough, the woman with the golden orbs grabbed Lelouch's tie and pulled him down to her level. "You think me having slightly more than friendship feelings for Suzaku are funny? What about your new fascination with Shirley?"

Remembering CC's old flame, Lelouch felt his stomach turn again as he brushed her hand away. "I don't think of her as anyone but a new friend."

By now, CC was just fed up with her best friend and she looked continued her teasing.

"Oh, can you and your blushing face just confess like a man? I confessed and I'm not even in the lover zone of like."

Wanting to be out of his friend's grip, the high class man sighed and gave up the mind game for once. "Ok. I admit I may have undetermined feelings for Shirley."

"Now don't you feel better?"

"No."

"Well that's fair because neither did I." CC finished with the smirk forming into a CC small smile.

"You are always the same way." He looked down at her with a sad smile as he patted her back.

"I guess. I am-"

"CC. Yes I know CC. We are best friends. I know you." He said while taking a seat on a bench outside of a store.

Taking a seat beside him, she looked up and saw love in her best friend's eyes.

'He really did fall heads over heels for her huh?' She asked herself.

After taking a long hard look at her love struck best friend, CC came up with an idea.

Looking to her best friend she stated, "Hey boy, I'll make you a deal,"

Looking slightly confused, he replied, "A deal?"

"Yes a deal. You see, you like Shirley and I need to be courted by a man like Suzaku."

"Yes we've established that!"

"Shirley is my old friend and Suzaku is like your closest guy friend right?"

"I understand that. Go on."

"I'll hook you up with Shirley, enough to where you get the courage to court her, and you help me get more close to Suzaku so that he courts me!"The witch finished her plan as she looked into her warlock's eyes.

"You know what CC, that plan might actually work! Let's do it! I'm willing to if you are!" Lelouch stated with a spark and determination in his eyes as well as in CC's eyes.

Seeing his determination, CC smiled, "Then, that's our contract!"

After going over the easy to do plan one more time in his mind, Lelouch looked into CC's eyes.

"It probably won't be easy you know!" She said as she took his hand.

"It probably won't, but we'll have each other as support and help now!" He responded while he intertwined his fingers in hers for a millisecond before letting go. "Let's go find our parts of the contract!" He finished as he signaled her to race him down the lane of the mall.

Of course, she never said no to a challenge and she ran after him at full speed with a huge smile and laugh becoming present on both of their faces.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, at the end of that eventful mall day, both Lelouch and CC met Shirley and Suzaku at the doors.

As soon as there was eye contact, it was decidedly clear to the pair of best friends.

Changes already began to take place despite the contract being in its earliest stage.

One change was unmistakable.

Gold didn't complement violet for the first time in many years as Lelouch walked out on Shirley's side and CC walked out on Suzaku's side.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So hear you have the first chapter of _Emerald Enhances Golden and Amethyst_ (originally supposed to be The Gradual, Accidental Courtly Love but I don't know. I grew out of it) XD Sorry it took so long! It need A LOT OF EDITING:D Now I know I should be working on TDTWBAS, but this idea just struck my mind and it was IMPOSSIBLE for me to not write it! XD I really enjoyed Toradora! And how the relationships changed and as I rewatched it I just kept seeing Lelouch and CC! TWIST IT WITH NOBILITY AND COURTLY LOVE AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A FANFIC! :D This is going to be another on-going fanfic, probably longer than TDTWBAS, but we'll see! Should be at least 13-15 chapters? Just know that IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END! No questions because spoilers form from those! Just know THIS IS CLUCLU. The scenes will be CluClu. The direction will be CluClu. EVERYTHING XD So please don't turn away because of the love triangle/square at this moment! I don't know, just wait! XD And my BETA Reader for this chapter was Project Clu-Clu as she is training me to become a CluClu fanfic writer! XD This should be one hell of a ride, so I hope you'll join me! Please tell me what you think so far! Even if it's just a "Good job" I'll be grateful! Thanks so much! See you in the next update!**


End file.
